Eight Ball Corner Pocket
by ng59678
Summary: What happens when Harm and Mac go to a pool hall after work? Chapter 11 now up! Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

**Eight Ball Corner Pocket**

Disclaimers – Not mine, never will be.

Rating – for the most part pg-13

* * *

1900 EST  
McMurphy's Bar  
The DC Area

Harm looked at Mac and watched her move across the bar. Everything about her still amazed him to this day, her strength, her beauty, her tenacity. Nothing would ever get in her way he thought. He watched her stoop low as she started clearing the pool table. She laughed as she did it, it was the most beautiful sound to his ears. Sturgis laughed at his loss and escorted her back to her seat. Mac and the work crew had decided to go to the bar after the long grueling work week. She looked at Harm and winked at him.

"Scared to take me on Harm?" Mac asked him smiling.

"Mac, you can hustle way better than me. I'm good, but not that good."

"So Mac, how did you learn how to play pool?" Sturgis asked innocently.

Harm gave Mac a knowing look. She shot one back at him. "When I was 18, I used to hustle guys at the local pool halls. I used to pretend I had no clue what a cue was, and next thing the poor saps knew, they were handing over a months rent to me." She slapped Harm on the thigh. "Don't you owe me a dance sailor?"

"For what?"

"I whipped your six today in court, you said if I beat you, you would do anything I wanted. I want a dance."

"I was thinking that you would want another dinner." He replied innocently.

"Nope, a dance. Come one white boy." She grabbed him, and he placed his coke back down on the table. Harm always thought he looked foolish trying to dance; Mac not wanting to stroke his ego even more never let him know he was one of the best dancers she knew.

He walked out on the dance floor with her and led her to a slow dance. "Thank you for the dance sailor." She said after the song was over.

"No problem Marine."

He led her off the dance floor with his hand on the small of her back. They were leaving the pool area when some drunk sailors were challenging people to bets. "Hey Pops, do you and your old woman think you can bet us?" One yelled.

Harm saw red but kept his temper in check. "Oh, I think we can take you."

Harm had always known not to take bets with Mac at the pool table and furthermore, he had always known not to play on opposite sides of her. The rest of the JAG crew watched them take on the sailors on leave. They actually laughed at those poor boys stupidity.

"Piece of cake!" on of the drunken sailors said. "We can take on these oldies."

Mac went to break the ball and the drunk sailors all looked at Mac's ample breasts and started almost foaming at the mouth.

"Hey Colonel, do you want another diet Coke?" Mike yelled from the bar.

"I've got it Mike," Harm yelled back to him. "Can you bring me one also?"

"Sure, no problem Commander."

The sailors immediately sobered straightened up and stood at attention. Harm and Mac just smiled. "Sorry, sir, ma'am. Didn't realize you guys were military."

Mike came from behind the bar and laughed while handing the dynamic duo their drinks. "You guys have never heard of Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie of the JAG corps?"

"You guys are JAG?"

"Sure are, and so are most everyone over at that table that just watched you oogle a superior officer."

"Oh shit," one muttered.

They watched as Harm and Mac cleared the table. Mac looked up at the final shot, winked at Harm as she did before and said, "Eight ball, corner pocket." She leaned down again for the shot and sank it. The drunk sailors paid up and learned their lesson.

AN –More? I could go a ton of places with this. Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

AN-You asked for more here it is – so many IDEAS – so little time, I wanted to write a winter scene – so here is a winter scene

Harm walked Mac back to the table. "Harm, I'm tired, do you think you can give me a lift to my apartment?"

"Sure Mac. Let's tell the rest of the gang we are calling it a night." He walked over to the table and told the rest of the JAG crew that they were calling it a night and then he got their coats from the bartender. He helped her put on her jacket and he started to escort her out of the bar.

"Colonel, Commander, look above you!" Mike yelled.

Harm and Mac looked above them and spied some mistletoe that was hung strategically above the door. Mac looked at Harm, and then shouted back at Mike, "I don't think so Mike."

All of the sudden the patrons of the bar started chanting, "kiss, kiss, kiss" over and over again.

Harm looked at Mac, and smiled sheepishly. "So what do you think? Should we give everyone an eyeful?"

"Sure, why not, office scuttlebutt has settled down as of late." She answered not ready to let the fun of the night end.

He gazed into her eyes and ran his index finger gently down her cheek. Harm tilted her chin up, and leaned in to kiss her full kiss. Her lip gloss tasted like cinnamon, fitting for the season he thought. There was an eruption of cheers going on around them. Mike was a close second to Harriet's delightful squeals. He had waited quite awhile to get those two underneath the mistletoe. When they broke the kiss, they smiled at each other and bowed for their audience. They turned around and left the bar as the song, "Grown Up Christmas List" was ending.

* * *

As they were walking to the car, snow flurries started falling all around them. "Are you warm enough Marine?" Harm asked when he noticed her teeth were chattering.

"Sure," Mac told him, lying trough her teeth. He didn't buy it and took off his scarf and wrapped it around her. His scarf smelled so much like him; the smell of the scarf along with the physical closeness of being with him all night long was more than she could bear. The cold air wasn't helping much, heightening all those senses.

Harm could sense an aura of change surrounding his partner. "Hey there, are you okay? I mean, I didn't overstep the bounds in there did I?"

"No, you didn't. I was just lost in thought. That's all. I didn't overstep my bounds when I slapped your thigh did I?" Mac smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"No. Loved it," he responded giving her his Cheshire grin. "Still, penny for your thoughts?"

"Nothing really deep. Just thinking about the cold air, how it invigorates the senses, heightens it all."

"Yeah, I guess that is why I used to love visiting my grandmother when I was younger. Me and Dad used to go out in the snow and build snow forts and have stockpiles of snowballs. After he went down, I didn't have anyone to build snow forts with anymore." He said smiling sadly at the memory. He helped her into the Lexus and gave her one of his million dollar smiles. "Maybe one day, I'll build a snow fort with AJ and Jimmy."

He drove her to her apartment, however because it had snowed worse in that part of town, he couldn't find a place to park close to the building. "Mac, I'll walk with you."

"No, you really don't have to, I'm a . . ."

"Marine, and you can take care of yourself. I know the speech by heart, but humor me will you?'

"Okay."

He made it to the sidewalk and they walked together to her apartment. About half way to her apartment the snow started falling a little heavier. "Harm, don't you think you should get out of here before it gets really bad?"

"Mac, I'm a gentleman, I told you I would walk you to your door." As he was telling her this, they both slipped on a patch of ice one the sidewalk, and ended up as a tangled heap on the block of ice.

"Ow!" Mac cried out as she hit the cold, hard ground. The managed to untangled themselves, but when Mac stood up, she let out a small cry of pain.

"Mac, are you hurt?"

"No," she said lying, for the second time that night. She started to hobble on her twisted ankle. Before she could get any further on it, she was swept up in Harm's strong arms.

"Don't bother protesting Mac, I never understood how women could walk in boots with heels on them anyway." She decided not to protest, deciding she would let the magic of the night and moment just be.

* * *

They got into her building and he carried her up the stairs. He set her gently on the couch, helped her out of her coat, and then gingerly took off her boot. "Mac, your ankle is really swollen." He propped her foot up on the coffee table and went to the kitchen.

She heard some pots and pans rattling around while he was in there and then she heard the freezer open. He came out of the kitchen with an icepack. He reached down and put it on her ankle.

"How does this feel?"

"A whole lot better, thanks Harm. Harm, this may sound silly, but I don't want the night to end."

"You know, neither do I. It has been forever since we have gotten together like this. How about I start a fire and we watch a movie?"

"Great suggestion. I will check the TV guide to see what is playing while you are working on the fire."

He got the fire started fairly quickly and then went into the kitchen and found everything he was looking for. He walked back out found Mac trying to maneuver around.

"Stop Marine." He picked up the couch and maneuvered it closer to the fire place and angled the television so they could see it.

"Harm, it's only 2100, _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ is on. What do you think?"

"Sounds like fun, and it should go great with the smores!" He said pulling out the contents that he got from her kitchen.

She smiled at the thought of making smores with Harm in front of her fireplace and watching _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. They switched on the movie and he put together several smores. During the movie he checked her ankle and was satisfied that the swelling was going down, and he snuggled back up behind her. They fell asleep together like that until the next morning.

* * *

AN 2 – Okay, this story can take a lot of twists and turns (I can throw a mission involving Webb and pool playing, I can make it a pure winter romance) Tell me, you as the reader, where do you want me to take it? Action/Adventure? Romance? Angst? Humor? Any particular direction? I will write it in for you just tell me! 


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:  
**

0330  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown Area

Mac slowly opened her eyes. It took her a while to realize she was in her own apartment, but asleep on the couch. The infomercials of the early morning were playing softly on the television, and Harm was wrapped securely behind her. She untangled herself from him and sat up. She walked over towards the window and stared down at the street below. A week before Christmas, and she hadn't even decorated her apartment.

'Harm?' She thought to herself, 'what is Harm still doing here?' Then using her great reasoning skills she remembered the events of the night before and smiled at the memory. They were watching _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ and she remembered just being drawn to his warmness, she never realized how warm he was.

"Mac, come back to bed." He commanded softly in a daze. "What are you doing on your ankle?"

She smiled at the idea of getting back into bed with Harm, or couch, or just being with him wherever he may be. "Come on Flyboy, we will be more comfortable in my room and out of these day clothes."

"Your room, out of clothes, huh?" He asked completely bewildered and then slowly becoming aware of where he was. "Mac, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For falling asleep on you during the movie and imposing myself on you. I'll go back to my place now," he said yawning.

"Oh no you don't. I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel."

"Then I'll just sleep out here on the couch."

"Don't be silly, we were just sharing the couch. We can share the bed easier. I don't bite, I only nibble," Mac said teasing him.

"Well with that invitation, how can I refuse." He slowly got up from the couch. "Would you mind if I just slept in my boxers?"

"No, of course not, just don't hog my covers."

"Never."

Mac got ready for bed and came out of the bathroom wearing a very worn Navy Academy t-shirt and a pair of boxers. "Comfortable in my old stuff?" Harm questioned realizing that it was some of the stuff that he had given to Mac to take to the local Goodwill. He smiled knowing that she had taken out some of his older clothes.

"Very, now scoot over and let me have my side."

Obeying her wishes, he moved over and settled down into the bed. When she finally settled into bed he got comfortable with the pillow scooted a little closer to her.

"Good night Mac."

"Good night Harm."

Mac heard Harm fell asleep almost immediately, but Mac just laid there trying to fall asleep. She kept shifting around when an half conscious Harm pulled her into him and she was snuggling on his chest. Her head fit securely in the crook of one his arms, and the other arm was draped securely around her. She had placed one hand on his chest and she was able to feel the strong steady beating of his heart. For a moment she forgot to breathe until she heard him inhale.

Harm, unbeknownst to her, didn't fall asleep immediately. He was trying to get comfortable when he realized it wasn't going to happen without her in his arms. Just having her in the same bed wasn't good enough, she had to be in his arms. He sent a silent prayer to God that she would kick his butt when he pulled her closer to him, and God actually heard his silent plea.

The next morning Harm opened his eyes when the light from the window hit his eyes. "Five more minutes Mom."

"Well, I certainly hope I'm not your mother." Mac said walking in through the door.

"What am I doing in your bed?" He asked.

"You don't remember. Last night was incredible!" She said messing around with him. "I'll give you a moment to get dressed and then I have a surprise for you."

"Mac, all I have is my clothes from yesterday."

"No. You have a spare set of clothes over here. Remember last year when I got stranded at your place we gave each other a set of spare clothes just in case something like that happened again."

"Oh yeah. I had forgotten that. Is the shower free?"

"Yeah, I'll find your spare set of clothes and leave them for you on the bed."

Harm stood in the shower and put some shampoo in his hair. Immediately his sense went into overdrive and he relished in the knowledge that he was going to smell like Mac all day. He smiled at that thought. He walked out of the bathroom with just his towel wrapped around his waist and went into the bedroom.

"Harm!"

"Mac!"

"I'm sorry I thought you would be in the bathroom longer. That was a pretty short shower there sailor did you use soap and shampoo?"

"Sure did, you can come over here and smell me if you would like."

She smiled and still in her flirtatious mood, she walked over to him and smelled his hair, she was so close to him, and he was so caught up in the moment, that he cupped her cheek with his large hand and kissed her. She sighed into his chest.

"I'm sorry Mac."

"What are you sorry for?"

"The kiss, did I take it too far?"

"Well, I'm not sorry. Trust me if I didn't want this to happen then I wouldn't have allowed it." She walked out of the bedroom leaving a very confused Harm in her wake.

_AN – Well, upon the mixed reviews, I can only say this, I'll have to do a hodgepodge. I think it will work this way, this story alone will be pure winter romance! The spin-off will take be action/adventure/romance._


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Harm walked out of the bedroom and ran his hands though his dark hair. Looking around for Mac, he found her standing by her window. He walked up beside her and looped his arm around her waist. "So, I guess we can safely say we are seeing where our relationship is heading?"

"I think we can safely say that we are definitely moving forward." She slipped her hand in his and squeezed. She continued to watch the snow fall. "Harm, its too dangerous for you to go home."

"Aw, Mac, I think that I will be fine when I get to the Lexus."

"Please, just stay, with me. We don't have to be at work until Monday morning, it gives us the weekend to just to rest and relax. I know that we shouldn't push this relationship, but I don't want to lose you to the weather. Please just stay with me."

"Hey. If you are that worried about the weather then I will stay. I'll keep you company this weekend. How far are you from the closest strip mall?"

"A couple of blocks, why?"

"Well, I need to go pick up some other clothes. I'll call the store to see if they are open, and I will walk the couple of blocks to pick up some supplies."

"Harm I don't want you to walk in this weather."

"Mac, I promise I will be fine, but I really need to pick up some new clothes."

"Okay. But take your cell phone and call me on the way back, I will actually have breakfast waiting for you when you get back."

"Mac, you are becoming domesticated."

"Am not." She smiled. "I learned how to make pancakes when I was working with Chloe. So, I'll have some for you when you get back." She kissed his cheek. "Be safe."

"Okay."

Harm made his way to a store he knew was only a couple of blocks away and started picking up the things that were going to be necessary to make it through the weekend with Mac. While walking around the store he found a wooden sled, like the one that him and his dad had during the snowy winters in Pennsylvania. He couldn't help himself as he picked up the sled. Childhood memories came rushing back and with it, and with it, the hope of making new memories with Mac. He also found a couple of little things that he thought would be nice.

When he brought the sled to the front of the store, the sales clerk couldn't find the tag and sold it to him at what they were selling the other plastic sleds, $5.00. While Harm was in the store, the snow plow had come through but the snow was still persisting on falling lightly and many of the local businesses were closing up. Harm smiled when he passed by the tree farmer.

"Howdy." The tree farmer said greeting him.

"Hello," Harm said to him. "Do you know how the weather is supposed to be the rest of the weekend?"

"Snow, stormy, not good for my business," he said with a twinkle in his eye with his slow southern drawl. "I brought out these trees from Virginia, but I am trying to get back to my wife before I get stuck here."

"I don't blame you. How about I take one off your hands for you, seeing that you are the only tree farmer out here?"

"I have a couple out here still, mighty fine trees I may add. Who are you buying such a beautiful tree for?"

"What makes you think it isn't my wife or family?"

"You would have had the tree long before." He said smiling. Harm reached into his pocket to grab his wallet when his wallet fell out of his pocket. Seeing that Harm had his hands full with the packages, the tree farmer bent down and picked up the open walled.

"Military, huh?"

"Yes sir, Navy."

"Good to hear. I have always admired your type. Seeing that you are doing me a favor by taking one of the trees, I'll let you have it, as a thank you from a grateful citizen."

"I couldn't do that."

"No, I want to, please do this for me."

Harm smiled at the man and accepted his gesture. The Christmas spirit must have been present. Harm took the tree and secured it to the sled. He found a piece of rope to drag the sled, and thankfully he would only have to carry one of the bags that wouldn't quite secure right. He turned around to thank the man after securing the tree but he was gone. (Think Christmas miracle, just go with it).

The snow continue to fall around him as he called Mac to let her know that he would be on his way and that he would need her help when he got to her building. Mac stood at the open window waiting for Harm. The snow had calmed to flurries as she saw him coming up the street. She threw on her parka and snow boots and headed down to help him out.

"Harm! What did you do?"

"I thought I would try to play Santa, but I'm not old, and I don't shake like a bowl full of jelly, so I was turned for the part. You get good old Harm instead."

She gave a slight laugh at his humor and swatted his arm. "I just happen to like good old Harm. He is stable, tall, dark, and handsome. Why did you buy so much?"

"I bought out the store in anticipation for the weekend, now grab the packages, and I will get the tree." Mac took the packages from him and he somehow got the tree up the stairs. He got back inside and collapsed on the sofa. "I forgot how much the cold air can wind you."

"How much do I owe you for the tree?"

"Actually I didn't pay for it. It may sound strange but a tree farmer gave it to me. He said it was a gift from a grateful citizen." He told her leaving out the part about him mysteriously vanishing into the air.

"That was nice. Breakfast is ready. I'll keep it warm for you while you grab another shower, your jeans must be soaking from the snow. I just got your other pair out of the dryer. They are folded and on the bed." He kissed her cheek and took another quick shower to warm up.

True to her word she had breakfast ready for him on the bar, pancakes and scrambled eggs. He grabbed her and swung her around in the moment. "Harm what did you buy at the store?"

"Well, I had originally went for a sweatshirt and another pair of boxers and jeans, but then I found myself looking at the decorations and got caught up with the spirit that then hit my wallet." He smiled at her.

"You know I do have some Christmas decorations from when I decorated with Chloe, and when I was dating Mic." Mac had never been big on decorating for Christmas. Her parents would always fight around this time about not having money to buy her presents, but her father always seemed to find just a little extra to go out and drink.

"I know, but this our Christmas, besides, I didn't get too much, just some new garland and some little ornaments." Harm said smiling. He was hoping to make this Christmas one filled with better memories, for obvious reasons, Christmas was not a good time of year for him.

"I have an idea, why don't I start digging out some of the old ornaments from the storage units in the hall and you start some hot chocolate."

"Sounds like a plan Marine." He swept her up in a hug and decided that this was the Christmas that would make some better memories.

"What was that for?"

"Just making sure that this was all real."


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Harm started the hot chocolate as he took some of the packages out of the bags. He couldn't resist buying it when he saw it. It just seemed so perfect, he hid it in her kitchen cabinet in hope that she wouldn't find it right away. Sounds of the water boiling brought Harm back to reality. He walked back into the kitchen and took the boiling water off the stove. He then added milk to the water and put it back on heat. When he was satisfied with the temperature of the concoction he added in chocolate chips and sugar. He then poured the chocolate into the mugs.

"So that's how you do it!" Mac exclaimed watching him.

"How long have you watched my secret recipe?"

"Long enough Flyboy. I found the tree stand and some ornaments."

"Good, after I start a fire, we will put up the tree."

She smiled at the idea of decorating a tree with Harm while listening to the roaring fire. Mac stood back and instructed Harm on where to hold the tree so it was straight. "There, you got it right there, keep it still!" she shouted when he finally got it perfect.

She crawled underneath him and screwed in the tree to the stand. Harm gestured for her to stand back as he cut the lies lose and the tree came tumbling out in all its glory. Harm smiled at her when her eyes lit up.

"Harm, it's the most perfect tree I have ever seen." Mac exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled when he swung her around. "When I was growing up we always had a fake tree."

"I always had a real tree, but Christmas was never the same after Dad went down." Harm said with a sad smile on his face, "But the Christmas before Dad left, we didn't have the best of trees, but Dad had put me up on his shoulders and let me place to star on the tree."

"This will be our Christmas, a Christmas for us to remember and smile on." She grabbed his hand to lead him over to the boxes of Christmas decorations that she found. "Now you get to help me untangle these lights."

Harm picked up the box of lights and ornaments and she grabbed the now cool enough to drink mugs of hot chocolate. He watched her drink and he laughed when he saw the chocolate mustache form on her upper lip. He knew just then he had to kiss her. His tongue lined her lips before seeking entrance. When they broke she smiled and kissed his nose.

"What was that for?" she asked him.

"Well, I just had to kiss the most beautiful woman I know with chocolate on her lips." He smiled and pulled her between his legs and they worked at untangling the white lights.

Harm was having so much fun doing this with her and seeing an entirely different side, he was finally seeing Sarah, the soft, caring woman that she hadn't let anyone see in the longest of times, and he could tell that she was a million miles away in her own little world.

She fell back into his chest and he held her. "What's wrong Mac?"

"I was remembering my last Christmas with my Mom and Dad. I was fourteen and the year before my mom had let me pack up the lights. I remember trying so hard to get them untangled before Dad got home. I didn't want him to get mad, and I wanted that Christmas to be so special, I even made some new ornaments.

"I got finished decorating the tree. Momma came in and was so surprised. She hugged me and told me what a great job I did. Dad came in and yelled about the mess that the ornament boxes had made. I was so upset I ran to my room, and Mom yelled at Dad, and Dad got mad, threw Mom to the ground and then threw the tree to the ground."

There were tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall. "Christmas in my house was never good. Thank you for not being mad that the lights were tangled."

"Mac, honey, God no. There is no way I would be mad about something like that. Sweetheart, it wasn't your fault. Lights have a habit of getting tangled." He held her tight. "I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. I'd rather cut off my right arm then hurt you."

"I know Harm. You are always so gentle and patient with me."

"Since we are sharing Christmas memories, I remember looking out the window at Miramar, and seeing the blue government sedan pull up. Mom answered the door while drying a plate. When they told her, she dropped the plate to the ground. That's when I knew something was wrong."

"Sounds like both of us have our sob stories."

"Yeah, but this year will be our year. One filled with happy memories."

She handed him his glass of hot coco, "I'll raise my mug to that. Hey, how about after we finish decorating the tree we order some lunch, and play cards."

"I thought maybe we could go sledding."

"I don't own a sled."

"The tree was secured to one I bought at the store. It was the weirdest thing. I found a wooden sled in the store, but they said they didn't sell those and they gave it to me at the price they sell the cheap plastic sleds, so we have one here."

"Sounds like a plan."

Harm and Mac started decorating the Christmas tree by stringing on the set of white lights first. Harm then reached into her box of ornaments and pulled out the box of clear glass balls with blue glitter snowflakes.

"You know Mac, I never figured that you would buy these types of ornaments."

"Chloe actually talked me into buying those. The blue reminded me of your eyes." She admitted.

"I feel completely flattered." He smiled and their hands brushed together on the tree and the shocks all around them flew.

She reached into the box and pulled out the next batch of ornaments, more blue and clear ornaments. Harm reached into the bag and pulled out some snowflakes. "I picked these up at the store to commemorate our snowy weekend together." She couldn't help it, a tear escaped from her eye and he immediately caught it with his thumb.

"Look what you did, you made me leaky!"

"Mac, did I say something wrong?"

"No, its just that this is what I always thought decorating a tree with you would be like."

"Well, that is what you are doing, decorating a tree with me, now dry those beautiful brown eyes, we still have more to do."

He handed her a couple of the snowflakes to hang on the tree. After they hung the ornaments, they stood back to look at their work.

"You know what we are missing Harm, garland."

"Well, you wish is my command." He reached into his bag from the store and pulled out a shimmer blue ribbon garland. "I actually didn't know you did the tree in blue and clear ornaments, but I saw this and thought it would look beautiful in your apartment." He handed it to her, and she kissed his cheek.

"It goes perfect with the tree."

They unwound the garland around the tree and Mac stepped back and watched Harm put the finishing touches on the tree. "Harm, the tree is perfect now."

"No, I think it is still missing something. The angel for the top of the tree."

"Well, I don't own one of those."

Harm put up his finger and silenced her for a brief moment as he walked into the kitchen. He reached into the cabinet and pulled out the angel.

"Mac, I was walking around the store, I saw this, and I immediately thought of you." She reached in and pulled the angel out of the box. The angel had dark hair and dark eyes. She wore a light blue dress with a silver ribbon around the waistline.

"Harm, she is beautiful."

"I saw her, and I thought she looked a little like you, but you were more beautiful, you are my real life angel." She gently put the angel down on the couch and took him by the hand and led him into the bedroom.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

They woke up a couple hours later in each other's arms. He held against his chest and played with her hair.

"You know I never thought you would be one of those guys who played with a woman's hair."

"You are the first, and I love the feel of your hair in my hands, and I love the feel of you in my arms."

"I love being in your arms," she sighed holding on to him. She always thought that when they got together they would be great, but she was wrong, it was indescribable. Her stomach started grumbling and she heard his deep laugh.

"Let me get dressed and then I'll order take out." He started to get up when she pulled him back into another kiss. "I could definitely get used to waking up in your bed."

"You know sailor, I was thinking of the same thing. Now I need you to feed me before my blood sugar drops."

"Oh, so that's what happens." He flashed her one of his killer smiles and pulled on his jeans. He looked back at her still wrapped up in her khaki colored sheets. She was absolutely beautiful. He pushed the strands of hair out of her face. "Someone who has such a beautiful face shouldn't be covered up." She then did something she hadn't done it quite awhile, she blushed.

"You spoil me. Now go order the food!"

"Yes ma'am." he said giving her a mock salute. He kissed her cheek and walked out into the living room to grab the phone. 'Oh yes, this was going to be the best holiday ever,' he thought.

He saw the little porcelain angel Mac placed on the couch, and then his real life angel came out wearing a big fuzzy robe. "I think it is time we put this angel on the tree. How about you do the honors?" She asked him when she saw him holding the angel..

"No, I think you should do it, with my help." She looked a little puzzled, but when he lifted her up to put the angel on top it cleared up all of her confusion. He placed her back down on the ground. She turned around and faced him. "Look Mac I know we said that we were moving our relationship forward but . . ."

Her face immediately fell, "Harm, I," He put up a hand to immediately silence her.

"I love you Sarah Mackenzie. I was scared though if I told you this, you would think it was too fast. If I didn't tell you, it would be the biggest mistake of my life, and I . . ." Harm started rambling.

"I love you too Harm. I can't remember a time I haven't loved you." She said throwing herself into his arms.

He kissed her over and over again. He never wanted to let her out of his arms. "Harm, I think I should go put on clothes before the delivery boy gets to see something I only want you to see." She winked at him and went into her room.

Harm heard her open her bedroom door after she got finished dressing. He turned and looked at her. She was absolutely gorgeous in her jeans and light purple turtle neck sweater. She rumbled around her bathroom and found some lip gloss and put it on. She came out and he smiled at her.

"Why don't we keep ourselves occupied with a game of chess until the delivery boy makes it here?" Harm suggested.

"Sounds good pookie."

"Pookie?"

"New pet name I'm trying out. You like it?"

"Only if you like Sugarbum." He said tickling her. She let out a wail and started getting up to escape him. She didn't make it very far when he caught up to her and started tickling her relentlessly.

"Harm, stop, I can't breathe!" She exclaimed in between spurts of laughter and tears rolling down her face.

He let her up off the couch to hold her in his arms. "Why didn't we get snowed in earlier," he wondered aloud.

"Because it was warm up until two weeks ago." She sighed looking at the angel she bought him. Their time together on the sofa was cut short when the delivery guy came. Harm paid him for the vegetable lo mein and the sweet and sour chicken and tipped him generously for coming out in the weather.

They ate their food off of the coffee table in silence just staring at each other as they ate. When they were done she started clearing the mess.

"Mac, leave it for later, I want to go sledding," he said pouting sticking out his lower lip only slightly.

She smiled at him. "Boy, I bet your mom was a goner when you were younger." 'God help me if we ever have a little boy that looks like him.' She thought. "Go put on your jacket and snow boots and we will walk to the school and go sledding."

He swept her up and swung her around. "You're the best Mac."

'Oh yes, God help me if I ever have a son that looks like him.'

* * *

They walked to the school hand in hand. It wasn't so long ago that they could even stand each other, and now they were openly admitting their love. When they reached the school they found that the open field with the hills was completely empty and the playground was just asking to be played in. He looked at her and saw her face light up. He led her to the playground and brushed the snow off of the swing seat.

She sat down, and when he lifted her up to swing her, he whispered that he loved her in her ear. She looked so at ease while swinging around. "You know, my dad never pushed me on the swings. He told me that it was just better for me to learn on my own. You are the first."

He caught her and held the swing for a moment, "I want to be the first to do many things with you."

"Well, let's think, you are the first man who got me shot by deranged poachers, the first man I ever rode in an F-14 with, the first person I have ever punched out of a Russian MIG with . . ."

"Okay Mac, I get it." He pushed her.

"The only man I was connected enough with to find in the middle of an ocean. You are the only man though I want to come home to for now on." He stopped the swing from moving and kissed her. "And now you are the first man to ever kiss me on the swings on the playground."

"I find that hard to believe Mac," he said while picking up the sled.

"Really you are. Billy Redmen tried to kiss me and I decked him. I was seven and going through my 'boys are stinky' phase."

Harm laughed at that statement. He held her hand as they reached the top of the hill. "You ready for some speed Marine?"

"What is up with boys and their need for speed?" She asked as she climbed in between his legs on the sled. "Just to let you know, you are the first guy I have gone sledding with." He kissed her cheek.

"Okay, here we go." He gave the sled a good kick off, and they slid down the hill. They slid to a stop and Mac turned and giggled.

"That's great! Can we do it again?" She asked him.

He smiled at her. "Sure we can." He led her up the hill again, 'Lord help me if I ever have a little girl that looks like her,' he thought.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

1600 EST

Mac's Apartment

December 20

They made it back to her place a couple of hours later. They had so much fun at the park sledding, building snowmen, and making snow angels, and when they finally got back to her place, they were soaked and chilled to the bone. He got her up the stairs.

"Harm, that was great." She said still exhilarated from their winter wonderland. He started taking off her jacket. Pushing it off her shoulders, he nibbled her ear lobe. "I think I need a nice long bath," she said as she pulled off his jacket.

"Uh huh."

Their jackets were in a heap on the ground. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. "I love you Sarah Mackenzie."

"And I love you Harmon Rabb."

He deposited her on the bed and made his way over to the bathroom. She heard the water start running and him digging into the cabinets. Curiosity claimed the best of her as she walked into the bathroom. Her senses were immediately bombarded with the smell of lavender and jasmine.

"You bath awaits you." He said getting up to leave.

"Stay. There is plenty of room for the two of us, and you could help me scrub my back."

"You sure Mac?"

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't have said anything. Besides baths are better when you have someone to share it with."

He smiled at her as he climbed into the tub and she climbed in after him. They stayed in the tub until all of the bubbles were gone and the water turned cooled. "Harm, you have made this weekend great. Deep down you are a romantic guy." She said slipping on her robe.

"Don't let it get out, if Keeter finds it out, I will never hear the end of it," he groaned in her ear. He pulled her close and ran his hands through her dark, hair. He never told her, but he loved the fact that she decided to grow it out longer. "So what do you want to do with the rest of the day?"

"I don't know, lie here in your arms and turn on sappy movies?"

"That sounds like a plan."

He settled himself down on the couch after building another fire in the fireplace. "Does it seem like the snow is going to let up any soon?"

"Why, do you want to leave that badly?"

"No, Mac, it is just I want to know how much longer I can spend here with you in my arms."

She ran her fingers gently across his arms. "Yeah, and I love just lying here in your arms."

He watched her watch the movie and was content with doing just that. He never imagined that he could be any happier. Harm and Mac just laid on the couch watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ and fell asleep on the couch. They didn't realize how much the day in the snow had worn them out. A little later, Harm had woken up with the all too familiar feel of Mac in his arms. He tried to wake her up.

"Hon, time to wake up."

"Don't want to," she murmured sleepily in his arms.

He untangled himself from behind her and picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. While he was carrying her in his arms he realized that he was carrying his entire world. He gently laid her in her bed and pulled the covers around her. While she laid in her bed in a land made purely of her dreams.

"You know Mac, one day I am going to marry you." He whispered to her sleeping form. "I love you Marine."

* * *

He kissed her on the forehead and watched her smile while she was sleeping. He saw her bare left hand and resolved that soon that problem would be rectified. He heard the light sound of her snoring and knew that she most have been really exhausted from the fun snow day. He was tempted to crawl back into bed with her but decided that he wanted to pull of one more surprise for her before she woke up for dinner.

Mac woke up to the sound of music coming out of her living room and could smell the wonderful aroma of Italian food from the kitchen. She wondered out of the room to find Harm throwing angel hair pasta on the wall to figure out if it was done or not.

"Well this is something I don't wake up to all the time." Her eyes readjusted to the surroundings and she found that her apartment was completely decorated. Harm had set up Pointesettas around the living room and found green garland and adorned it around her mantle.

"I figured that I would finish decorating the living room for you, and then cook you a nice home cooked meal." He said untying the apron from around his waist. It was then Mac had the chance to finally look at him. He was wearing a pair of Structure Khakis and a dark blue mock turtle neck.

"Harm, you didn't go to the store again did you?"

"No, I went to my car and found an overnight bag I had packed. I also had Christmas decorations in the back of the car I was going to donate to the orphanage. Mattie called me on my cell, and was staying at a friend's and the back roads haven't been plowed yet. Her friend's mom is going to keep Mattie until it is safe for me to get her."

"That's good. So that is why you weren't worried. Why are you all dressed up?"

"Well, I figured that I set up this nice romantic atmosphere, that I should dress the part." He flashed her a killer smile.

"Then I should get dressed for dinner. I will be ready in a moment."

She walked into her bedroom and quickly changed into a three quarter length sleeve black dress that fell to mid-calf, and she threw her hair back in a sleek ponytail. She came out and found him standing in the living room with a white rose.

"For you." He said extending the rose. "I figured since we couldn't get out for a nice date, I would bring the date to you." He kissed her nose and led her to the table where they ate in companiable silence.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

_0750 EST  
JAG Headquarters  
__Falls Church, VA_

The rest of the weekend just went by with the two falling more in more in love, something that they both didn't know was possible. Monday morning came, and with that work did.

They bumped into each other on the elevator and smiled at each other. "Good morning Commander Pookie, were you able to pick up Mattie last night?"

"Yeah, Ms. Lydell was able to bring the girls into town to McDonalds," Harm said shuddering at the thought. "So did you sleep well last night Colonel Sugarbum?"

"No, I guess I got to used to a certain Commander in my bed with me."

"Good, I missed you to." He hit the stop button on the elevator and pulled her close. He tilted up her chin and kissed her on the lips waiting for her to invite him in for a deeper kiss. He got his wish. After they parted, she smoothed her hair and sauntered over to the button and they went into work.

"I'll see you at staff call Harm."

"Can't wait to see you again." He entered his office winking at her as she stole one last glimpse of him.

* * *

Staff call came and they sat through the updates on the cases and since it was the Christmas season, not many new cases were passing through the office other than drunk and disorderlies.

"Colonel, is that alright with you?" Admiral Chegwidden asked.

"Sorry sir, what was that again?" Mac asked embarrassed that she was caught daydreaming about the glorious weekend.

"Since Harriet is pregnant, she didn't feel like hosting the annual Christmas party this year. Can't say that I blame her, but she was able to plan it. It is at McMurphy's Tavern on the 24th at 2000. The rest of the crew will be able to make it, how about you?"

"I will be there also sir." She replied to her commanding officer. She looked down at the legal pad she was doodling on, all it had was the word HARM on it. She put her hand over the doodle so hopefully Admiral Chegwidden wouldn't see it.

"Good to hear Colonel. Staff meeting adjourned." They all rose and watched him leave the room.

"Penny for your thoughts Mac," Harm said tossing her a penny.

"Oh, they are worth so much more that that. I was thinking of you."

"Well, I feel flattered." He looked around the conference room and saw that it was completely empty. He kissed her on the cheek and held her close. "What time should I pick you up for the Christmas party?"

"And what makes you think that I am going to go with you?"

"Because you are my Colonel Sugarbum." He said kissing her on the cheek and leaving her in his wake of confusion.

_AN – Okay, short one I know – I will keep writing if there is an interest in this shipper fluff – Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I know I haven't said it, but I appreciate all of your little messages! Have a good New Year._


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine:**

_1900 EST  
December 24th  
North of Union Station_

"Harm!" Mattie screeched coming down the hall in between their apartments.

"Yeah Matts?" Harm hollered back. Days like this he was glad that they were the occupants on that floor.

"You got packages today from Gram." Mattie answered him.

"Can you open it? I am sure she showered you with gifts this year." Harm said knowing this his mom probably did spoil Mattie that year. She had spent a week in California with his mother right before school started that resulted in him having to make three trips from the car to the apartment.

Mattie started opening up one of the packages and gasped. "Um, Harm, are we planning on moving soon?"

"Well, that is in the works," he answered from his bedroom trying to pick out a top. "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Explain."

"Well, Grams sent you her engagement ring, and I just thought that we would want a bigger house with all the little Mackenzie-Rabb children running around." Mattie said coming into his bedroom.

"Mom sent the ring with her presents?! Mattie, I was going to discuss this with you. I am planning on asking Mac to marry me sometime soon."

"Don't you think you should try to date?"

"Mattie, we have known each other for ten years, I have taken her out plenty of times."

"Well, point taken. Well, ask her today then." Mattie simply stated. "I like her, she would make a good stepmom."

"Mattie, that is kinda soon don't you think?"

"No, you guys already know each other, no need to date as you pointed out, and there is so much sexual tension between you guys that . . ."

"What do you know about sexual tension young lady?" Harm asked. He laughed at the thought that Mattie had no clue that the two had started dating, so he wanted to shift the conversation around.

"Relax Daaad. I had to take sex ed last year, remember you signed the permission slip. Besides, during break I started watching soap operas." She said watching him try on another sweater. She walked over to the closet and pulled out his dark grey turtle neck sweater and threw him a pair of black pants and pulled out his shoes. "Now that I have you dressed, I'll run down to my apartment and change quickly."

"Thanks Mattie. Change quick though, we have to pick up Mac in thirty."

"Don't worry, I have my clothes laid out already." She said exiting the apartment.

Harm quickly changed and surveyed the damage that his mother's shopping spree caused to his apartment. Typical teenager, she had opened up all of the boxes but left a mess in the wake. He straightened up a little piling the presents underneath the tree. He walked over the closet and pulled out more gifts he had gotten for Mattie. He looked on the coffee table and saw the ring sitting there. He made up his mind and put the ring in his pocket. Slipping on his jacket he heard Mattie locking up her apartment.

"Make sure you are warm Mattie. It is pretty cold out there tonight."

"Okay Harm. I also wrapped the gifts for all your co-workers and they are already in the Lexus."

"What would I do without you?"

"I don't know, lets not find out."

* * *

_1930 EST  
__Mac's Apartment  
__Georgetown_

"This can't be happening," she screeched at the top of her lungs. She looked at her bed and saw the pile of clothes. She heard the knock on the door and called for him to enter. "Come in Harm!"

"It's not Harm, it's Mattie. Harm is keeping the car warm."

"Mattie, I can't figure out what to wear!" Mac explained when Mattie saw her standing there in a robe.

"Clothes would be a good start. Let me look."

"You look great." Mac said commenting on Mattie's choice of clothing. She was wearing a light purple turtle neck, a black skirt that hit right below the knees, and black tights to keep warm.

"Thanks. Harm took me out shopping. I didn't have a lot of winter clothes, and you know Harm. Ah, ha I found it." Mattie said pulling out a dress. It was one of Mac's favorite dresses that she hadn't found the occasion to wear it to. It was subtly alluring with a lace bodice over champagne lining that dipped both front and back to a scalloped V-neckline. The sheer three quarter length sleeves of lace added a graceful touch and it fell right below her knees. Mattie pulled out Mac's winter dress coat which was grey.

"Good choice honey. Can you run to the guestroom and grab everyone's gifts."

"Sure Mac." Mac quickly slipped on the dress and gave herself a once over as her and Mattie left to meet Harm in the car.

"You know, if Harm doesn't think you look good, he is blind." Mattie commented going down the steps.

"Thank you Mattie." Mac said smiling at the young girl.

They reached the car and Harm popped the trunk to help the girls with the gifts. "Both of my girls look wonderful tonight."

"Thanks Harm," Mac said, "Mattie helped."

"Matts, you have been real helpful lately. Thanks Kiddo."

"No problem Harm." She said slipping into the car. "You know what I need?"

"I knew this was too good to be true," he said putting the car into reverse.

"A license."

"Mattie, I have given it some thought and decided that you do need one, and as soon as the weather clears up, I will take you to the DMV."

"Really, thanks!" She screamed with excitement. Harm grimaced at the loudness and Mac just laughed.

"Mattie, this doesn't mean you can be out all ends of the night, and it doesn't mean you can go driving around DC. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. We will talk about more ground rules when it gets closer and you pass the test."

"When can I drive your vette?"

Harm looked perplexed. "One thing at a time right now Mattie. Let's just make it through the party." He said to her putting his hand over the pocket feeling the engagement ring tucked safely inside.

**AN - Okay guys, I didn't mean to leave you here, but I haven't quite figured out if I want it to happen at the party, at the wall, or while they are alone, so tell me what you think - you as the reader how would you want Harm to propose?? Happy reading, hope you are enjoying it. Thanks for all the input and reviews thus far, you guys ROCK!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

_McMurphy's  
__Georgetown Area  
__1958 EST_

Harm pulled into the parking lot. "See Mac, I told you we would make it on time," he announced pointing triumphantly to the clock in his car.

"Yeah, only because we didn't catch a single red light here," she said laughing.

"Hey guys, quit bickering already and help me unload the lot." Mattie ordered the couple.

They gave each other a quick smile and Harm helped Mac out of the car. "Mattie, Mac get inside, it's cold out here, I'll bring in the rest of the gifts."

"Yes sir." Mattie said obediently getting out of the snow into McMurphy's. She looked back and saw Harm and Mac arguing over why she didn't go inside like he had asked.

"Come on Mac, I don't want you getting sick," he said exasperated with her.

She grabbed some gifts. "I am a Marine, I can handle the cold." Harm raised an eyebrow up as her skirt blew up in the wind. They made it into the building and placed the gifts underneath the tree that Mike had put up during the weekend.

"Colonel, Commander, I have your regular drinks waiting with your daughter." Mike called at the bar.

"Thanks Mike," Harm called back finding Mattie sitting at a booth with Sturgis and Varese.

"So Uncle Sturgis, what else did Harm do at the Academy?" She asked right when Harm walked up with Mac. Harm glared at Sturgis.

"What's wrong Harm, don't want Mattie here to find out about your wayward younger days?"

"I was an upstanding youngster. Don't listen to your Uncle Sturgis."

"Why listen to Sturgis when she can listen to me," Admiral Chegwidden said coming over sliding into the booth. "Hello there Mattie."

"Hello Admiral Chegwidden." Mattie said scooting over to make room for him.

"No ranks today Mattie. Call me what you normally do when you come over for English tutoring." Mattie turned toward her guardian and he gave her a nod. Their relationship had gotten better over the past year and Mattie started looking at the Admiral more as a grandfather, and sometimes called him Gramps affectionately.

"How about you and your Gramps cut a rug?" AJ asked.

"Cut a rug?" Mattie looked confused.

Harm laughed outright. "I believe he wants to dance Mathilda."

"Sure thing Gramps." The admiral slid out of the booth and offered Mattie his hand as he led the teenager out on the dance floor.

Harm took his cue and led Mac out to dance with him. They danced to a couple of fast dance songs and then when the perfect song came on, Harm thought that it would be the perfect time.

"Mac, there is something I want to . . ." Harm started to say until he felt a small tap on his back. He turned around and found little AJ Roberts.

"Unca Harm?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Can I cut in and dance with Aunt Mac?"

"Sure you can sailor." Harm stepped aside and found Mac more beautiful than ever has she picked up her five year old godson and whirled around with him on the dance floor. When the music had finally died down, AJ ran up to his Uncle Mikey and threw him a high five.

Mac returned to their table and found Harm sitting alone picking at the finger food that was supplied for the party. "You started to say something before our gorgeous godson interrupted?"

"Yeah, Mac, well," He began again, reaching for the ring in his pocket. Suddenly a Faith Hill song came on the jukebox.

"Harm, it's my favorite song, dance with me?"

"Anything you want honey." He helped her out of the booth and swayed to the music.

**There You'll Be - Faith Hill**

_When I think back  
__On these times  
__And the dreams  
__We left behind  
__I'll be glad 'cause  
__I was blessed to get  
__To have you in my life  
_

_When I look back  
__On these days  
__I'll look and see your face  
__You are there for me_

_In my dreams  
__I'll always see you soar  
__Above the sky  
__In my heart  
__There always be a place  
__For you for all my life  
__I'll keep a part  
__Of you with me  
__And everywhere I am  
__There you'll be_

_Well you showed me  
__How it feels  
__To feel the sky  
__Within my reach  
__And I always  
__Will remember all  
__The strength you  
__Gave to me  
__Your love made me  
__Make it through  
__Oh, I owe so much to you  
__You were right there for me_

_In my dreams  
__I'll always see you soar  
__Above the sky  
__In my heart  
__There always be a place  
__For you for all my life  
__I'll keep a part  
__Of you with me  
__And everywhere I am  
__There you'll be_

_'Cause I always saw in you  
__My light, my strength  
__And I want to thank you  
__Now for all the ways  
__You were right there for me  
__You were right there for me  
__For always_

_In my dreams  
__I'll always see you soar  
__Above the sky  
__In my heart  
__There always be a place  
__For you for all my life  
__I'll keep a part  
__Of you with me  
__And everywhere I am  
__There you'll be_

This was a song that Mattie played constantly even though it was several years old, and Harm knew that his beloved "daughter" was the one who played the song. Harm didn't realize that he was singing softly in tune with Mac who was singing it too, nor did they realize that they were the only one left on the dance floor. Mike saw and smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for you viewing pleasure, the Commander and Colonel will be dancing to –" Mike started yelling from the bar.

"Can it Mike!" Mac yelled from the dance floor.

"Mac, there is something I want to . . ." Just then the Admiral announced it was time for opening of the gifts.

Harm stood there on the dance floor. Would there ever be a good time for him to ask the love of his life to marry him?

_AN - So, I still haven't really decided, but thanks for the distraction idea! Promise I will finish this up soon._


	11. Chapter 11 Conclusion

**Chapter 11**

Harm woke up the next morning and caught the sight of Mac's engagement ring on his chest. The rising morning sun pepping through the windows caught the ring just enough for the reflected colors to dance across the ceiling. He watched the colors do their graceful ballet to the sound of the distant church bells ringing. Together he and Mac made some memories this season that would help soothe the ache of the Christmases past.

_Flashback to the night before:_

_The children all went towards the tree when Admiral Chegwidden announced it was time to open up the gifts. As agreed upon before, Harm and Mac had decided that they would give their gifts to each other in private._

"_Harm, Mac, come on!" Mattie said urging them along._

_Mattie sat next to Mattoni's daughter, Aida, the had quickly became fast friends being all part of the JAG family and they started talking about what they really wanted for Christmas. _

"_What do you want for Christmas Mattie?" Aida asked after telling Mattie she wanted a car._

"_I have a couple of things I would really like, but I really can't say right now."_

"_Well, from what I heard you didn't get much for Christmas last year."_

"_Well, whoever told you that lied. I got the best Christmas present last year. I got to go live with Harm." Mattie turned around and flashed him the sign for I Love You. It was their gesture to each other that Mattie would flash for him when he dropped her off a school. He flashed it back in kind and gave her his Flyboy smile._

_Bud came out dressed as Santa and the children eagerly sat and waited as Harriet read the bible story of Christmas. They started passing out the gifts one by one. AJ tore into his large present from Harm, it was a remote control F14 that could fly around._

"_Thank you Uncle Harm!" AJ said launching himself into his godfather's arms. _

"_Don't thank just me, Mattie helped pick it out too." AJ squirmed down and kissed Mattie on the cheek._

_The JAG crew sat around and watched Aida and Mattie their gifts. The office had decided on going in together to get the girls something._

_Aida started squealing. "Matts, they got us a spa day."_

"_Looks it's right before the winter formal!" Mattie squealed right back causing Harm and AJ to have a ringing in their ears. "Thank you so much." Mattie went around hugging the JAG crew._

_Harm looked up, "Winter formal! No one told me about a winter formal."_

"_Yeah I did Dad, remember, I told you Max was had asked me."_

"_Max? Winter formal?" Harm looked bewildered. _

_AJ laughed at him. "Be prepared for sleepless nights Harm. So Miss Grace when are you bringing Max to the office to get everyone's approval?"_

_Mattie blanched at the thought. "Umm, I hadn't quite thought of that."_

_Jen came to her rescue, "He is a nice boy. He is in the NJROTC unit of Mattie's school, and he came over last week to help Mattie out with her history homework. You met him in the hallway sir. I am sure Max will stop by the office."_

_Mattie smiled at her older 'sister.' "Thanks Jen."_

_The coworkers went around exchanging their presents and then the party broke up and Mac challenged Harm to another game of pool._

"_You think you can handle me Flyboy?"_

"_I know I can handle you Marine."_

_The JAG crew went around the gathered around the pool table. Mac went to racking the balls while Harm went to go grab her a pool stick. She took the triangle off the table._

"_I'll break. Hand me a pool stick Sailor."_

_Harm handed her a pool stick and watched her lean down to break and he waited for her reaction. She noticed something wasn't quite right on her pool stick. She brought it up and saw that Harm had placed a very elegant diamond ring on her pool stick._

_She turned around and saw him down on one knee. "I love you Sarah Mackenzie. I always have and always will. I kept waiting for the perfect moment to tell you, and then I realized that there will never be a perfect moment to ask you to marry me. So, Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie, will you make the happiest man in the universe and become Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb."_

_She looked at him and considered an answer, "No." _

_Everyone in the JAG group gasped, especially Sturgis, he couldn't believe after her confession years ago that much had changed about her feelings._

"_I will become Lt. Colonel Sarah Rabb. I love you too Harm." Mac answered smiling down at him. He slipped the ring on her finger and got up. He swept her into his arms and kissed her._

_The JAG crowd cheered. It was about time that Harm got his head out of his six. Mattie looked at Aida, "That is what I wanted for Christmas." Harm came up to Mattie and hugged her._

"_Are you okay with this kiddo?"_

"_The question should be is Mac okay with this? I mean we are a package deal, it is like a two for one special. I like Mac, as I told you, she would make a good mom for me." She said smiling._

_Mac came up and hugged Mattie. "Of course I am more than okay with it. Now I order you to spend some time alone, I offered to help Aida babysit for the Roberts and then you guys are going to pick me up after midnight services. Say Hi to Grandpa for me."_

_Mattie walked away with Aida and left her guardian alone with her soon to be stepmom. She looked at Harm, "Well you better be going if you want to see your Dad and make it on time for midnight mass."_

"_Come with me."_

"_It is your time with your father."_

"_Well, you were with me when I found out what happened to him. I think that you should come with me tonight and every other time we go."_

_A tear slid from her eye. It was amazing what a little snowy weekend and a game of pool could do to bring people together. He led her out to the Lexus, but right before they made it out the door they heard Mike yell._

"_Hey lovebirds, look above you!"_

_They were under the mistletoe again. "Kiss, kiss, kiss." The crowd chanted. Before Harm could, Mac pulled him down to kiss him and they left to visit his dad._

_The Wall_

_Harm walked down the familiar path and found his Dad's panel with ease. He took off his glove and connected with his name._

"_Hi Dad. I brought someone very special with me tonight. She has saved my life so many times, I have lost count. Can you believe it, she actually agreed to marry me."_

"_It was a fairly simple decision to make sir. I love your son so much, and as for saving his life, if I didn't that I would be missing a part of me. Thank you for bringing him to me." She touched the wall and saluted. _

_Harm noticed that she was shivering a little bit and threw his jacket over her shoulders. "Let's get you someplace warm. Bye Dad, I love you."_

_End Flashback_

Mac had the feeling that she was being watched. "Good morning my fiancé."

"I was thinking back to last night, when you said yes."

"I think I said no at first, but then I changed my mind and decided to settle on you."

"Ouch Mac, settle one me? When then I guess you don't need the ring if all you are doing is settling." He moved to slip the ring off her finger.

"Touch it and die, Sailor." She said yawning and settling back into his arms.

"How much longer do you think it will be until Mattie comes barging through to doors?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to put some clothes on!"

He glanced at his clock, "About thirty more minutes and then we will wake up my sleeping beauties down the hall."

"I love you Mac."

"I love you Harm."

_AN-Put a fork in it – this story is now done. Do you still want a sequel? Review and let me hear your thoughts on it._


End file.
